Rachel Roth (Teen Titans GO!)
Rachel Roth, also known as Raven, is the daughter of the demon Trigon and Arella, a woman from the dimensional realm of Azarath. Raven came to Earth and became a member of the Teen Titans. Biography ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies ''To be added ''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans ''To be added Powers and Abilities *Telekinesis *Flight *Energy manipulation *Soul-Self *Magiportation *Purification Relationships *Teen Titans **Robin - Leader and friend. **Cyborg - Teammate. **Beast Boy - Boyfriend and teammate. **Starfire - Teammate. *Justice League **Superman - Ally. **Batman - Ally. **Wonder Woman - Heroic figure and ally. **The Flash - Ally. **Green Lantern - Ally. *Challengers of the Unknown **Ace Morgan - Banishee. **June Robbins - Banishee. **Prof Haley - Banishee. **Red Ryan - Banishee. **Rocky Davis - Banishee. *Slade - Archenemy. *Balloon Man - Enemy. *Jor-El - Rescuee; deceased. *Lara - Rescuee; deceased. *Stan Lee - Idol. *Mumbo Jumbo - Enemy. *Control Freak - Enemy. *Jinx - Enemy. *Dr. Light - Enemy. *Mad Mod - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (2 films) **''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' - Tara Strong **''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans'' - Tara Strong Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Even though Beast Boy likes calling her "Mama" or "Rae-Rae", Raven told him not to call her Rae-Rae while carrying him after falling to the ground in the film. Gallery ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0088.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0090.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0110.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0125.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0128.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0136.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0139.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0141.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0148.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0154.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0157.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0159.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0161.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0183.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0192.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0195.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0200.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0202.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0203.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0204.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0234.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0246.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0430.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1077.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1239.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1306.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1307.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1308.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1310.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1348.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1359.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1545.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1958.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1975.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2020.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2058.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2121.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2185.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2244.jpg ''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans'' To be added See Also *Raven Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Characters Category:Teen Titans members Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Demons Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Characters with Telekinesis Category:Characters with Flight Category:Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans Characters